


I don't deserve you

by myhead_myuniverse



Series: Thiam - soulmates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Theo, Oral Sex, Trust, insecure Theo, shower, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: Liam started grinding against him and the older man didn’t think anything could feel better than what he was feeling right now.“Fuck, Liam” He moaned at the friction.He sucked in a breath and a numb feeling started spreading through his chest, forcing him to open his eyes. He froze. Not now…Not again.“Give it back” She whispered.She was standing at the end of the bed, like in all his nightmares. He swallowed hard trying to mask the fear it created in him but his hands were shaking and his heart was beating so fast, too fast. He dumbly hoped Liam wouldn’t hear it.





	I don't deserve you

**_ I don’t deserve you.  _ **

****

He couldn’t believe what was happening as Liam straddled his hips and crashed their mouths together.

He didn’t know how he’d ended up there. How he got from sneaking up Liam’s window for no good reasons to sat against the head of the younger man’s bed, making out.

But he certainly wasn’t complaining.

His eyes fell shut as Liam’s lips traveled to his neck. He bit back a moan when the werewolf sucked a mark on his collarbone, Theo would make sure not to let heal for a while. Liam’s shirt was already long gone when one of the chimera’s hand settle on the small of his back while he buried the other in his hair.

Liam started grinding against him and the older man didn’t think anything could feel better than what he was feeling right now.

 _“Fuck, Liam”_ He moaned at the friction.

He sucked in a breath and a numb feeling started spreading through his chest, forcing him to open his eyes. He froze. Not now…Not again.

 _“Give it back”_ She whispered.

She was standing at the end of the bed, like in all his nightmares. He swallowed hard trying to mask the fear it created in him but his hands were shaking and his heart was beating so fast, too fast. He dumbly hoped Liam wouldn’t hear it.

 _“Theo?”_ The beta said worried. He could hear the chimera’s heart panicking. Liam looked back, following Theo’s gaze but he couldn’t see anything. _“Hey”,_ he said softly taking his face in his hands, _“Theo, please, look at me.”_ But the words leaving his mouth didn’t seem to reach the older man.

A loud buzz was ringing through his ears, muting everything around him. His sister climbed on the bed, reaching for him. The chimera couldn’t move but his eyes fell shut, feeling two hands around his face.

His head finally turned to Liam, like the man just appeared on the scene. _“Run!”_  He wanted to scream, he couldn’t control her, he couldn’t control himself. Liam needed to get out if he didn’t want to get hurt. But it’s like the words couldn’t leave his mouth.

The younger man looked terrified and he could see the reflection of his eyes in Liam’s own. They were glowing a deep blue, surrounded by a sea of blood red. Why wasn’t he moving? Why wasn’t he running?

He could barely feel his own body but the warm feeling dripping down his hands. When his eyes finally fell down he saw his own claws digging deep in Liam’s thighs keeping him from really moving. He sucked in a breath fighting hard the tears threatening to fall. _“Theo…”_ Liam choked up.

 _“Come on, Theo”_ His head snapped to the side, to his dead sister. _“You use to do it all the time, without guilt.”_ He knew what she was talking about, killing people, like he killed her.

 _“Why is it so different now?”_ She smiled.

 _“It’s not”_ He could feel himself say. As soon as the words left his mouth he felt his claws going through Liam’s throat. _“No, no, no, no”_ he thought. What the fuck did he just do?

He opened his eyes in a scream. _“Hey! It’s okay.”_ Liam said gripping his shoulder. _“Theo what happened?”_ The chimera was panting, trying to calm his heartbeat, both hands gripped tight at Liam’s shirt. Liam was alive, his mind was still playing with him. He untangled his hands from his shirt and reached for his face, he just wanted to make sure… Make sure he was real.

But he stopped himself just before. _“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry,”_ he mumbled pushing himself up forcing Liam to get off him. _“I’m sorry.”_

And he started running.

_“Theo!?”_

************************************

 _“Go away, please.”_ The chimera said letting his head fall on the tree he was sitting against. The man didn’t listen and came sitting next to him. _“What are you doing here?”_ Liam asked.

 _“I killed her.”_ He simply answered looking at the bridge in front of him. _“I know”_ Liam whispered. _“No, you don’t..! They made me kill her.”_ The chimera started. _“Not only for her heart but to know if their experiences worked, to see if they could really numb all of my feelings.”_

He turned his head to look at Liam. _“I stayed there and watched her die slowly. I was like 8 years old and I could’ve saved her.”_

 _“Do you feel it now? The guilt?”_ The werewolf asked turning his head towards the chimera, who at his turn looked at the ground, shaking his head. _“I don’t know, maybe I do… Maybe I just want her to leave me alone.”_ Liam nodded.

 _“I heard… I heard Deaton was helping you…With, with figuring things out.”_ He said carefully, trying not to offend him. _“Yeah, well, he tries. There’s not much he can do, not against the doctor’s work.”_

He heard Liam sigh, disappointed.

_“What do you want Liam?! Do you want me to say I’m feeling guilty about everyone I killed because I don’t! Do you want me to say that all I feel is love and happiness?! Because it’s not! If you wanted a reason to keep me here, I can’t give you one!”_

Liam blinked, shocked. _“That’s not… It’s not what I was waiting for. Well, yeah, I would’ve loved that but I didn’t expect it… That’s not what I was hoping for,”_ He said looking at the ground.

 _“Then what was it? What do you want me to say?”_ Theo breathed out.

 _“What did you want, when you climbed through my window the other day?”_ The younger man said just ignoring his question. _“Don’t know. I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t know where to go.”_

 _“And you thought I could help?”_ He asked looking closely at the other man. _“Yeah…No… I don’t know, you were the only one I could go to.”_

Liam nodded, understanding. It’s not like the other members of the pack really liked Theo. He was the only one who really believed in him. _“Why’d you kiss me?”_ Theo finally asked. Liam’s gaze fell to the ground as he shrugged. _“What did you see?”_ He replied back. The older man just huffed.

 _“If I answer your question, will you answer mine?”_ Liam hesitated a little before nodding. _“I saw my sister… She told me to kill you and I did… It’s like I couldn’t control myself. I just… I panicked.”_

_“Why?”_

_“What do you mean why? I killed you.”_ He said confused.

 _“But you already killed someone before… Why panic?”_  Theo looked at him in disbelief, how could someone but so oblivious.

_“Those people, I didn’t know them, I didn’t… I couldn’t feel that it was wrong. And I… You’re the only one who cares I guess…”_

_“So you consider me as your friend?”_ Theo just shrugged, it was his turn to ask questions. _“Why’d you kiss me?”_

 _“Because I like you”_ Liam said biting his lip. A chuckle left the chimera’s mouth. _“You’re joking aren’t you?”_ Theo said almost angrily. _“What!?”_

 _“You don’t get to say that”_ The chimera said getting up. _“Not after what I did, not… Not after what happened… You can’t.”_

_“Wha…Theo?”_

_“Liam… You can’t…can’t tell me things you won’t mean anymore in a week.”_ He was gone before Liam could say anything, wondering what happened. _“Fuck!”_ He cursed, banging his head on the tree behind him.

******************************************

_“I made you kill Scott.”_

_“I know”_

_“I tortured and killed people.”_

_“I know”_

_“If you know, what the fuck are you doing here!!?”_

He’ll admit that sneaking up Theo’s window to force him to talk wasn’t exactly his best idea but after 2 weeks of Theo ignoring him and running away, he’s had enough. He shrugged, in fact, he didn’t exactly know why he was still running after the chimera, when he didn’t seem to want him around. _“Do you still want to?”_

 _“Want to what?”_ Theo sighed.

_“Now that the Doctors are dead. Do you still want to kill people?”_

Theo’s eyes fell to the ground. He couldn’t lie now, could he?

_“No…Doesn’t mean I can’t do it again?”_

_“You wouldn’t kill me.”_ The younger man’s smirk made him want to jump at his throat, he didn’t know what the fuck he was capable of. _“How’d you know?”_ He growled. _“I could kill you right now for all I fucking care.”_

Liam’s smirk never fell of his face.

_“You couldn’t hurt me.”_

Theo started to really get annoyed at the beta.

 _“You think I didn’t notice..? How you keep saving me from everyone and from myself.”_ The chimera let out a breath he didn’t even know he held in. _“I don’t know what hell did to you…”_ The chimera flinched.

_“But it brought out the human emotions in you.”_

_“Like what?”_ he huffed. _“Anxiety”_

 _“Like guilt and compassion.”_ He shook his head. _“Tell me Theo…Why are you still here? Why are you fighting with us? Why do you keep saving me? If it isn’t because of that.”_

 _“I hate you”_ Theo only whispered.

 _“I’m pretty sure you don’t”_ Liam say stepping closer to the other man. The younger man only stop once he was only a few inches from Theo. _“Liam, you shouldn’t…”_

 _“I trust you”_ He whispered before pressing their lips together. Theo’s hands came instinctively on his hips as he wrapped his arms around the chimera’s neck. _“You shouldn’t trust me.”_ He breathed once they moved away from each other.

_“I know”_

_“I’ve done some terrible things.”_

_“I know”_

_“I don’t think I deserve you”_

_“I know”_

The older man let his head fall on the werewolf’s shoulder. _“Stop answering you know, when you’re clearly not listening to what I’m saying.”_

_“I am…I am listening to you! But whatever you’ve done, I know why you did it… I know your story Theo and I can see all your hard work and who you are now and you’re wrong… You proved me that I could trust you, that you’ve changed.”_

He could hear Theo’s heart beating fast in his chest. The older man lifted his head and pushed their lips together once again. He found back the man he knew as Theo grew confident, pushing his tongue pass Liam’s lips and let his hands slip under his shirt.

He let the werewolf push him onto his own bed before straddling him. Liam started kissing and biting down his neck and his shoulder, earning a moan from the chimera. They both threw their shirts away allowing the teenager to kiss down Theo’s body. They helped each other out of their pants before Theo flipped them over so he could be on top of the younger man. He pressed their bodies together stealing another kiss before pressing his lips down Liam’s stomach to his hip. He swiftly pulled his underwear off, smiling still against his skin.

A little whine escaped Liam’s lips as he so slowly moved his tongue from his navel to his dick.

The chimera took his time, wrapping his lips around him looking through his lashes. If he would have been able to talk, Liam would’ve told him how hot he looked bobbing his head up and down but the words got stuck in his throat with a moan. _“Fuck Theo! Stop I’m gonna…”_ Liam said pulling at Theo’s hair.

He let Liam’s cock fall off his lips. It felt like a déjà vu when the same feeling started spreading in his chest. The werewolf was quick to react this time. He pulled Theo back on top of him and pressed their foreheads together. _“Just focus on me”_ He whispered sucking a mark under his jaw.

He reached for the lube and handed it to Theo before wrapping his legs around the chimera’s waist forcing their bodies back together making both man moan. Theo’s hands were shaking when he pressed a kiss under the werewolf’s jaw.

He opened the bottle and squirted some on his fingers before pushing one in Liam’s hole. He heard the younger man’s breath hitch in his throat. It wasn’t long before Liam was ready for a second and a third finger and Theo wondered how many times a week Liam did this to himself. He pumped his fingers a few times only before brushing against his prostate.

 _“Fuck!”_ The werewolf moaned, eyes glowing yellow, unable to control himself. _“You can go Theo!”_

He lubed himself up without wasting time and started pushing in.

 _“Theo”, “Liam”,_ they both moaned once Theo bottomed out. _“It’s okay, move”_ Liam managed to say.

Theo didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled back before pushing in harder. A noise of appreciation fell from the beta’s lips and Theo groaned at the amazing feeling rushing through him. Liam tugged him by the neck into another bruising kiss. It gave Theo confidence as he picked up a faster pace. They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

Theo snapped his hips harder and harder finally finding the werewolf’s prostate.

 _“Fuck!”_ Liam moaned, eyes still glowing with his fangs and claws already out. He closed his teeth on Theo’s shoulder, hard, still without piercing the skin, forcing a moan out of Theo’s lips.

 _“Fuck, I’m so close.”_ He breathed out in Liam’s ear.

He wrapped his hand around Liam’s dick giving one or two strokes before the younger man came on his hand. It wasn’t long before he came too, deep inside Liam’s ass.

****************************************

 _“mmmm, what are you doing?”_ Theo whined as Liam pushed himself off of him. _“Well, Mister I’m-not-the-one-with-cum-dripping-down-my-ass, I’m going to take a shower.”_

Theo whined again, arms open, inviting the beta back against him.

 _“No way, I’m all sticky and disgusting”_ He said disappearing in the bathroom. Theo sighed and waited to hear the shower running before pushing himself up. He followed the werewolf slowly slipping under the warm water. _“I knew you couldn’t resist me”_ Liam smirked.

He wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck and this one locked his around Liam’s waist. He leaned his forehead against the beta’s collarbone. Theo closed his eyes focusing on Liam’s heartbeat and his uneven breathing. They stayed there enjoying each other’s presence, each other’s body pressed together. Both Liam’s hands made their way to the chimera’s hair now long enough to fall around his face. He slowly scratched his scalp earning a moan from the other man and a happy feeling started spreading through his chest. Theo’s grip became tighter around him. The water was dripping on both their heads warming them up.

Theo’s head finally moved under Liam’s palm slowly pressing his lips against the other man’s shoulder. He made his way to Liam’s neck. This ones tilted his head to the side giving him more space. He kissed, licked and nibbled the skin until he reached his jaw.

Unable to wait anymore he took Theo’s face in his hands and pressed their mouth together. Their lips moved slowly against each other, nothing rushed or heated, just slow and passionate. Theo tugged him even closer to his body never once breaking the kiss. Their tongue played together.

 _“I love you”_ Liam said when they finally broke away. Theo swallowed all the emotions building up in him. _“I love you too”_ He whispered in his ear, pulling him back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
